


don't you trust me?

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [35]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: atsumu takes you somewhere beautiful.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Kudos: 13





	don't you trust me?

“don’t you trust me?”

before you could even reply, you stumble in your step, the wind knocked out of your lungs as you slam into atsumu’s chest. in the darkness, you laugh, hands cold and reaching for him, finding home in his as he guides you forward.

“now? not so much.”

he laughs, low and sweet, wanting nothing more than to calm his racing heart. he wonders if you heard it, through the layers of clothing and the years of issues.

(you did. you always have.)

with one of your senses obstructed, there is fear. yet, you hold him, strong and steady, his voice coaxing your body to relax as he guides you to a seat. palm stretching, you realize you are on a rather flat rock, cool and bumpy under your pants.

“don’t get too blown away,” he warns, posing to remove the blindfold as he sits beside you. when he does, you are in awe, the inky sky dotted with light. your ears ring with the absence of your city ambience, car horns and angry pedestrians replaced by the songs of the night.

atsumu points somewhere, spouting off knowledge he’d acquired a week ago when he planned out this date, proud of himself for actually remembering.

“it’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

you smile, nodding along.

“it sure is.”


End file.
